Raising the Bad Guys
by Lil' miss bad ass
Summary: A girl was chosen to Raise BABY DILANDAU!! HOW CUTE!!! She also raises baby Naria an Eriya when Folken is not around.
1. ~*~*Chapter 1*~*~

Raising the Bad Guys!!  
  
Chapter 1  
  
  
  
Authors note: Hi! I was in the mood to write a story about Dilandau, Eriya, and Naria. So I did!! I hope you like it! Oh yeah I hope you know what happened before and how they met Folken. I didn't feel like writing that in!!  
  
I don't own anything that has to do with Escaflowne!!! :0( I wish I did! Anyway enjoy the fic!! I DO own Nivera and the plot!!! ENJOY!! :0)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
~*Eriya and Naria's new room*~  
  
"You two will be staying here." Folken said opening the door to a room. There were two beds, two desks, and one bathroom. Two closets and two dressers. This room was made for twins. "I hope you guys like it." Folken let them walk into the room then shut the door so they could get used to their surroundings. Folken reopened the door. "One more thing. I'm gonna re- name you guys." He pointed to the silver haired one. "Your new name is Naria." He pointed to the gold haired one. "Your new name is Eriya. I hope you guys like your names. I will get you when it's time for dinner. Meanwhile get used to your mew room." Folken smiled and closed the door.  
  
"Bastard." Naria said,  
  
"Sister? Mom would not want you to say that." Eriya said.  
  
"Yeah well she's not here to stop me from saying it is she?" Naria knew what she said hurt her sister. "Hey I'm sorry. But, what right does he have to change our names like that?"  
  
"Well I guess he's our guardian so we'll have to……I mean I kind of like my new name." Eriya said. "But what was his name again?"  
  
"To me he's 'the bastard'. And I mean that." Naria looked at her sister. Eriya was walking over to her new bed. She touched it with her hand. Naria watched her carefully.  
  
"He did saved our lives I don't think you should say that about him." Eriya looked at her sister. There was a long pause of silence. "Do you think we'll be happy here?" Eriya asked still touching the bed. Naria was shocked by the question.  
  
"I'm not sure, Sister. I'm sure we'll grow to like it here." Naria sat down on her bed. "These are comfy." She fell backwards on her bed. She closed her eyes. She turned on her side and opened her eyes again to look at her sister. Eriya was now looking into one of the bathrooms.  
  
"Wow! These are really differnet." Eriya said. Naria got up from the bed and walked over to her sister. The bathroom was like nothing they had ever seen before. Back home they usually just went in the bushes, or behind a tree. Eriya looked at her sister. Naria's ears moved at a sudden sound. Naria quickly turned around. The door opened and Folken walked in.  
  
"What do you want?" Naria asked. She had a bad tone of voice.  
  
"Now, now, Naria. I hope you two like it here. Dinner will be ready shortly we should start going there." Folken turned to the two young cat girls. "Come on." He held out his hand. Eriya walked up and took his hand. Naria walked up but took her sister's hand. "Well I see one of you two like me." Folken smiled at Eriya. Eriya smiled back at Folken. Naria looked at them weird.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
They finally reached the room where they were gonna eat. Folken opened the door and walked in. Eriya and Naria walked in after him. Folken walked over to a table that could easily seat 20 people.  
  
"Why in Gods name are we eating at this big table?" Naria asked.  
  
"I don't know this is just a nice place to eat." Folken said. Naria looked at him. Eriya smiled. Folken walked over to the table still holding Eriya's hand. Naria was still standing in the doorway. Eriya sat down at the table. Folken sat down across from her. Naria just looked at the two. "Come on Naria. Your dinner is getting cold." Folken said in his kind gentel voice. Naria looked at her sister. Eriya was looking at the bowl of soup in front of her. Naria walked over and sat next to her sister. She looked at the soup then at Folken. Folken was eating the soup. So Naria decided to try it. She picked up her spoon and looked at it. She then copied what Folken was doing. Eriya copied what her sister was doing. They thought the soup was pretty good. Folken smiled when he say them enjoying the soup. He was gonna wait till they were older than 8 to tell them that they were gonna be soldiers in an army. Folken watched them eat.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
After dinner Eriya and Naria were REALLY tired. So Folken walked them back to their room. Folken tucked them into their beds kissed them goodnight (Naria DID NOT Like that) then shut the door and walked away to let them sleep.  
  
"Narunaru?" Eriya whispered in the dark.  
  
"Call me Naria."  
  
"Sorry. Naria?"  
  
"Yeah." Naria whispered in reponse.  
  
"I like, Folken." Eriya knew after she said that she was gonna get her sister mad.  
  
"How can you like that ass-hole?" Naria asked.  
  
"Please don't talk like that Naria. You know mom wouldn't like that." Eriya looked over to her sister. Since she was half cat she could see in the dark.  
  
"Yeah well mom and dad aren't here to stop me are they?" Naria asked. "Sister you need to move on." Eriya turned over and began to cry. Naria stayed awake for a little while after her sister went to bed. Naria closed her eyes and felt a single tear stream down her face. She finally drifted off to sleep.  
  
~~!THE NEXT DAY!~~  
  
A bell rang at 7:00 in the morning. Naria didn't want to wake up. Eriya was right by her sister and using her finger and making little circles on her arm trying to wake her up. Naria finally sat up in bed and slapped the back of her sister's head. Eriya jumped on top of her sister. Naria scratched her sisters face with her nails. Eriya yelled from the stining pain. Eriya kept swiping at her sister but Naria could dodge them. Folken walked in to the room. He heard Eriya scream so he wanted to get there as quickly as possible to make sure they were ok. Folken opened the door and saw them fighting.  
  
"Hey you two knock it off." Folken picked Eriya up. Her hands were still swiping in the air. "Now you two stop this. There's someone I want you to meet." Folken kept holding Eriya so they didn't start fighting again. A women walked into the room. She had black hair with litlle pieces of bright red every now and then throughout her head, her hair was tightly rapped in a bun. She was tall and thin. They guessed she was only a few years older than Folken. They knew he was 15 so she must have been 17 or 18. She removed her glasses and stepped further into the room. Eriya noticed that Folken was staring at her. "Naria, Eriya this is Nivera." Folken said introducing the girl.  
  
"Hello." She said very kindly. She looked at the two catgirls and smiled.  
  
"Nivera, will be raising you girls when I am not around. I hope you guys like her. She's a very nice women. Now, I'm going to leave you girls alone to get to know each other." Folken sat Eriya down and walked out of the room. Closing the door after him.  
  
"Hi." Eriya said.  
  
"Hello. This is a nice room." Nivera smiled again. She looekd at the silver haired one on the bed. "Why so quiet?"  
  
"What makes you think I'll tell you anything?" Naria said with an attitude.  
  
"Now, now. I don't think that's a good way to act." Nivera walked closer to the two young girls. "Man you guys smell. I think you need to take a bath." Nivera looked at Eriya. She was sitting on the floor licking herself clean. Nivera laughed. "Not like that." Nivera picked Eriya up. "You coming, Naria?" Naria kind of liked Nivera so she gave in. She stuck her ams out as in saying she wanted to be picked up to. Nivera picked her up and walked the two into the bathroom. She set them down on the floor and walked over to the bath tub. She turned it on. She rolled up her sleeves. Eriya and Naria watched her closely. They were curious to c what she was doing. When the water was warm enough Nivera looked at Eriya and Naria. "Okay close the door." Naria closed the door. Nivera let the water run so it would fill the tub up. She walked over to thw twins. "Okay I'm gonna need you to strip down." Eriya and Naria looked at each other in confusion. Nivera laughed. "Put your arms strait up in the air." The twins did as they were told. Nivera put her hand on the bottom of Eriya's night gown and pulled it up over her head. She did the same to Naria. "That wasn't so hard was it?" She picked them up and carried them to the tub. She put them inside slowly. So they could get used to the water. They were sitting in the tub the water came up to their necks. Nivera sat down next to the tup. Eriya was closest to her so she'd wash her hair first. Nivera got the Shampoo and lathered it in her hands. (I hope you know the rest I'm a lazy ass and don't feel like typing the rest)  
  
Later That Night  
  
Nivera was sitting in Folken's room with him.  
  
"How are things going with Dilandau?" Folken asked.  
  
"Pretty good." Nivera took a sip of her tea. "He's a sweet kid but he doesn't listen well." Nivera looked at Folken. He was laying on his bed. "I'm sure he'll be okay." Folklen sat up on the bed. There was another role of thunder outside the Vione. There was a light knock on the door. Nivera and Folken looked at the door. It opened and 6 year old Dilandau stood in the doorway.  
  
"You weren't in your room so I thought I'd find you here." Dilandau said to Nivera. There was a loud crash of thunder. Dilandau ran over to Nivera and climbed into her lap. Nivera let Dilandau lay there. She began to stoke his hair. "Nivera." Dilandau said. "I'm having a REALLY hard time sleeping."  
  
"Okay. Folken I'm gonna go tuck him into bed and stay with him till he falls asleep." Nivera let Dilandau get off her lap. She took his hand and they walked down the hall. They were outside Dilandau's room.  
  
"No." Dilandau said. "I wanna stay in your room."  
  
"Ok. Come on." They walked down a few more hallways to Nivera's room. She opened the door and they walked in. Dilandau REALLY liked her room because she had a queen waterbed. He quickly climbed up into her bed. Nivera followed him into the bed. He laid his head on one of the pillows. She laid next to him. He cuddled up right next to her in a little ball. She put her arms around him and they fell asleep.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
END OF CHAPTER 1!!! 


	2. ~*Chapter 2*~

Raising the bad Guys  
  
Chapter 2  
  
  
  
Hey! I hope you liked chapter 1 here's chapter 2!!  
  
Don't own Escaflowne BLAH BLAH BLAH! Here's chapter 2!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The bell rang at 7:00. Nivera woke up and saw Dilandau deep in sleep with his head on her shoulder. She smiled at him. He wasn't gonna wake up so Nivera just closed her eyes and decided to wait for him to wake up. There was a knock on the door at 7:30. Nivera woke up and so did Dilandau. Folken walked in. He saw them cuddled together in the bed.  
  
"Nivera we were called to a meeting with General Adelphis." Folken said.  
  
"Fuck." Nivera jumped out of bed. She turned to Dilandau. "Don't repeat that word." He nodded. "When was this meeting decided?"  
  
"Just now." Folken said. "You weren't at breakfast so I figured you guys were sleeping still." Folken looked at Dilandau. Nivera was in the bathroom changing and still talking. Finally she walked out of the bathroom. She was wearing a simple blue dress. She had her hair up, and had simple slip on blue shoes on. She grabbed her glasses. And walked over to Dilandau.  
  
"You can stay in here and sleep some more if you want to." She kissed his forehead. He smiled and laid back down. Nivera smiled at him and walked over to Folken. "What about the girls?" Nivera asked. She slipped her shoes off and began running in the direction of Naria and Eriya's room.  
  
"She treats you guys as if you were her own kids." Folken said to Dilandau.  
  
"That's why I like her so much. She's like a mom to me." Dilandau rolled over onto his stomach on the bed and closed his eyes. Folken smiled and left the room.  
  
~* Twins Room *~  
  
Nivera was sitting on Naria's bed. Naria had seemed to be sick. Eriya was right by her. Folken walked into the room.  
  
"Is she okay?" Folken asked.  
  
"I'm gonna have to miss the meeting, Folken. She's sick." Nivera said.  
  
"General Adelphis will NOT be happy." Folken said.  
  
"I don't care. This is more important to me." Nivera stood up. "Just tell me what happens. I need to make sure Naria will be okay." Nivera walked up to Folken. "Please understand how much it means to me to make sure she's okay." Folken nodded. "Thank-you. Tell me what happens at the meeting." Nivera waved as Folken left the room. When he left she walked over to Naria. Nivera had a cold wet towel in her hands. She lightly touched Naria's forehead with it. Naria smiled. Nivera smiled back.  
  
"Will my sister be okay??" Eriya asked.  
  
"Yeah it's looks like just a twenty-four hour flu." Nivera stood up. "Eriya watch your sister for a minute. I need to go get something." Nivera walked out of the cat girls room and walked back to her own.  
  
~*~*~*  
  
Nivera opened the door to her room she knew Dilandau might be asleep. She removed the shoes she had on so she was quieter. She walked in. Nivera smiled looking at Dilandau sleeping in her bed. She walked over to the cabinet in the corner of the room. It had a bunch of herbs and medicines. She began to look threw them quietly.  
  
"Nivera?" A tired Dilandau said from her bed. Nivera turned around.  
  
"Yes. Are you okay?" Nivera looked at him. Dilandau held his arms out saying he wants to be picked up. Nivera walked over and picked Dilandau up. He wrapped his arms around her neck, and nestled his head into her shoulder. She smiled and walked back over to the medicine cabinet. She looked through the cabinet with one hand. She picked up a bottle and looked at it. "Gotcha." She said. She noticed Dilandau was like half asleep. Nivera thought he just wanted to be picked up. So she laid him back down on the bed. She tucked him in and lightly kissed his forehead. Nivera walked back out of the room.  
  
~* The Twins Room *~  
  
Nivera walked back to Eriya and Naria's room. She opened the door and saw that Naria was sitting up. There was a little pile of puke on the blanket. Nivera sighed. She walked over and placed the bottle of medicine on the night stand. She took the soiled blanket and folded it up. She placed it next to the door. Nivera took the medicine bottle and took out a leaf of some sort. She got a little wooden bowl from the bathroom and placed the leaves in there and sprinkled some water on it. She started to mush it up into a liquid. She wiped her hands on a towel and walked back over to the bed. She sat next to Naria and let Naria drink the substance. Naria licked her lips and laid back down.  
  
"I'll be right back." Nivera got up and took the soiled blanket to the wash room. She had to pass the room where the meeting was being held. Nivera stood a few steps away from the door. She sprinted past the door. Hoping no one saw her through the windows on the door. She burst into the wash room.  
  
"Miss Nivera." One of the maids said. She took the blanket from her.  
  
"Thank you Iryna." Nivera said. "I have to get going. I'll talk to you later bye." Nivera left the room and walked up a flight of stairs. She thought a faster way would be through the dungeon, plus she wouldn't have to pass the meeting room. Nivera entered dungeon room "one" of about 20. There were a bunch of empty cells with dead skeletons in it. She saw a skeleton of a young girl and wanted to cry. She finally got out of the dungeons and walked to the Twin's room. She opened the door. Eriya was in a simple brown dress. She must have changed while Nivera was gone. Naria was still in bed. There was a knock on the door and Nivera opened it. A maid was standing there with a tray with three plates of breakfast on it.  
  
"Lord Folken said to bring this to you." The maid said handing Nivera the tray.  
  
"Aww…that's sweet of him." Nivera smiled at the maid and shut the door after she left. Nivera sat on the bed and gave Eriya a plate of food. Then gave Naria hers. "I'll be right back you guys." She stood up with the one plate of food left on the tray and left the room. She walked through the twisting hallways of the Vione till finally she reached her room. She opened it and saw Dilandau sitting up in bed. "I brought you breakfast." She said to him. Nivera sat on the bed and Dilandau climbed into her lap. Nivera let him eat the food on her plate. Nivera put her arms around Dilandau's skinny little waist and put her head on top of his. He giggled and continued to eat his breakfast. When he was finished Nivera picked him up and they walked down to his room. The door opened with a mechanical "swoosh" and they walked into the room. She set him down and walked over to the closet. And opened the two large metal doors and picked out some clothes for little 6 year old Dilandau, to wear. She helped him out of his night shirt and boxers, and put on a pair of tighty-whities. She handed him his shirt and pants and let him put it on. His leg got stuck in one of the pant legs and he almost fell over but she caught him. She straightened his pair of pants and help him put them on correct. "Put your arms up." He does as he's told and she slides his shirt on him. When she brings the shirt down over his face Dilandau is making a silly face. Nivera laughed so hard she almost fell off the bed. She wiped a tear from her eye she was laughing so hard. "Come on Cutie let's get you to school." They walk down the halls and finally enter a room. There is one desk, a teachers desk, and only one child's desk. Dilandau goes and sits in the child's desk. The teacher lowers her book and looks at Dilandau.  
  
"You are late young man!" The teacher half yells.  
  
"I'm sorry he slept in." Nivera said winking at Dilandau.  
  
"Yes well that just means he missed lunch." The teacher stands up.  
  
"You can't do that?"  
  
"I'm a teacher I can do whatever I want."  
  
"Yes and I am a higher rank then you…so don't be surprised if your pay check goes down." Nivera grinned and left the room.  
  
"She wouldn't would she?" The teacher asked Dilandau.  
  
He shrugged. "Probably."  
  
~* Twins Room *~  
  
Nivera walked in but couldn't find the twins. "Girls?" No response. "Girls?" She heard a giggle. Then turned around the two girls pounced on Nivera. Nivera screamed and they all fell over. They all started laughing. "Don't ever do that again! You scared the crap out of me!" The girls hopped off and Nivera got up. She smiled at them. "I can see you are feeling better."  
  
"Hello." Folken said. "There's a break in the meeting so I thought I would come see how you guys are."  
  
"Oh, we're fine."  
  
"Okay well they need you to come to the meeting if everything is going well."  
  
"Sure," Nivera hugged the girls and left with Folken. They were walking side by side. Folken was trying to fine the courage to put his arm around her but couldn't do it.  
  
~* Meeting Room *~  
  
The generals were sitting at a large table. Nivera sat down by Folken.  
  
"Ah, Nivera how nice of you to join us." General Adelphis said. Nivera just smiled. "Let's get down to business. First Nivera how is Dilandau doing?"  
  
"Fine, he really likes hanging out with me. And he listens very well. I plan on teaching him how to use a sword very shortly."  
  
"Good, And the cat girls?"  
  
"Fine, it's only like their second day here so I think they could improve. They don't behave as well as Dilandau but I think they're getting there."  
  
The meeting went on for about another 30 mins. Talking about training and when they think they should form certain units. And so on and so forth.  
  
~* That night *~  
  
Nivera was sitting with Folken in his room. They were talking with soft music playing in the background. Nivera was sitting on his bed with her feet hanging off the side. And Folken was sitting on the couch across from her. Folken got up and started walking towards the bed. He tripped over his cape and got a cut on his face.  
  
"Oh shit." Folken said feeling the blood from the cut. Nivera kneeled down next to him and got a handkerchief from her pocket and held it there.  
  
"Just hold it there. It should feel better." Folken smiled at her.  
  
"You're such a kind person." Folken touched her cheek. He leaned in closer and kissed her on the lips. Nivera was in shock. But kissed him back. They heard the door open and they quickly parted. Dilandau was standing there.  
  
"Let me guess, bad dream?" Nivera said.  
  
"No, you didn't read me a bed time story." Dilandau said with sad puppy dog eyes.  
  
"All right run back to your room and pick a book. I'll be there shortly." Nivera smiled as he ran off with a huge smile on his face. "I'll see you tomorrow Folken." She quickly kissed his forehead and she got up to leave.  
  
~*~*  
  
Thank you for the reviews!!! I'll start writing chapter 3!!! 


End file.
